The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a stacked vertical field effect transistor that has enhanced drive current and a method of forming such a stacked vertical field effect transistor.
Conventional vertical transistors are devices where the source-drain current flows in a direction normal to the substrate surface. In such devices, a vertical semiconductor pillar (or fin) defines the channel with the source and drain located at opposing ends of the semiconductor pillar.
Vertical transistors are an attractive option for technology scaling. One potential drawback with conventional vertical transistors is that drive current for a given chip area is limited. As such, there is a need for providing a vertical transistor in which the drive current is enhanced for a given chip area.